


Say No To Alchohol, Kids

by fannypackninja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gen, General fiction, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Literature, Punishment, Spanking, attack on titan - Freeform, belt, fan fiction, i mean i guess its sexy if youre into spanking like that, i thought it was pretty sexy, in which levi beats the fucking shit out of you, not sexy spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannypackninja/pseuds/fannypackninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tip: When one gets drunk out the fucking wazoo, it is in one's best interest to NOT let Corporal Levi Ackerman find out. One should also avoid being a drunken fool in front of him, and also, for the love of God, don't call him 'Corporal Fucktard'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say No To Alchohol, Kids

**Author's Note:**

> note to self: make every work gender neutral because boys read fanfiction too

"Come on, ______, drink up!" "It'll be fun!" 

You sigh and take the drink that your best friend, Connie, handed you. You take a sip, and the bitterness exploded across your tongue. But it was refreshing, in a weird way. You chugged it down and grabbed another one. Connie grinned. "Awh yeah, I knew you were a partier!" You hiccuped and nodded. Thiiiis was gonna be a looong, awesome night. 

 

Last night at dinner Jean went around handing out little pieces of paper to everyone he knew. Apparently, he had found an abandoned building in the corner of the training field. He had been fixing it up and he was going to hold a party in it tonight. You, Connie, Sasha, Marco, Armin, Bertolt, Reiner, Krista, Ymir, Mina, Thomas, Samuel, Annie, Mikasa, and Eren were invited. Eren was only invited because Mikasa would only show up if he was there. You and Connie were the last ones to arrive, and nearly all of the invitees were drunk by the time the two of you got there. The only sober ones were Armin, Mikasa, Ymir, and Marco. Everyone else was drunk as hell, and Bertolt had already passed out. Everyone let out a whoop when you guys came in, and Connie gave a whoop in response. He got two drinks and handed one to you, grinning wildly. Accepting the party life, you gladly took the most likely alcoholic drink.

You had the best time of your life at that party. Reiner spilled his drink all over Annie, and you and Sasha fell to the ground laughing your asses off. Then everybody had to run for their lives as Annie started rampaging. Then she went to the bathroom and didn't come back, and you guys dared Eren to go see what was happening. You found out she had left out the window. Mina and Thomas were making out in the closet, and Jean tried to impregnate Mikasa. In fact, after spending two minutes in a bedroom with Samuel, Sasha came out yelling, "Holy shit, I think i'm pregnant!" Thomas held up the condoms and everyone started laughing again. Some were like "WHOAAAAAAAH" and others were all like "AWH YEAAAAAH". You guys never had to worry about getting caught, cuz' this building is like a remote island. Nobody would come here. Besides, Jean had already found out in advance where Keith and Levi would be during the night, and they were busy. Marco barfed all over the floor and then Krista barfed over that barf. Ymir took Krista to her dorm and they didn't come back. Overall, it was probably gonna be the best night for a while cuz' the Survey Corps was taking an expedition outside the walls in a few weeks. 

At about 2:00 in the morning you finally left the building, wobbling back through the camp to the dorms. You had a bottle of vodka with you, and instead of going to the dorms you ended up in the mess hall. Unfortunately for you, in came Corporal Levi, who had left something in the mess hall and came to retrieve it. Normally he wouldn't take notice of you, but when you're sitting upside down on a table snoring really loudly, it's hard to ignore you. He walked up to you and poked your leg. You didn't move. He sighed, rolling up his sleeve. He made it so your face was exposed, and slapped you three times before you actually woke up. You hiccuped and scrambled from your spot. "Wha...what the fuck?!" "Corporal!" You shouted. Levi stared at you. "Why are you not in your dorm, _____?" You blinked. Couldn't say anything about the party. "I....I was lookin for somethin..." You muttered. "And what was that?" You burped. "I don't know...somethin..." Levi took notice of the half-empty bottle of vodka in your hand. "Cadet ____, have you been drinking tonight?" You lashed out with the bottle as if something was attacking you. "You know what, Corporal Fucktard? I'm tired of your shit...i'm....i'm gonna fuck you up...." Levi's eyes narrowed. "How much alcohol have you consumed?" "*hic* Fuck *hic* you!" You sat back, proud. Levi sighed. "You're in no shape to be punished. Get your ass to bed and meet me in my office first thing tomorrow." You did as he said, but his words made you feel uncomfortably sober. Well, shit. You done fucked up now. 

The next morning, you were waiting anxiously outside of Levi's office. You were very nervous. As you were waiting, Connie passed by. "Hey, _______, why do you look so weird?" He asked. Your eyes widened. You grabbed Connie and pulled him close. "Connie, Levi found me drunk last night. Dude, i'm dead. I'm so fucking dead." Connie looked at you. "Come on, it can't be that bad." Tears pricked at your eyes. "Dude...I called him Corporal Fucktard, threatened to fuck him up, and said fuck you." "I'm DEAD." Connie's eyes widened. "Holy shit. _____, what the fuck were you thinking? You really are dead.!" "Wait, you didn't tell him about the party, right?" You shook your head. "No, and I'm not gonna. If i'm going down, I'm not gonna bring everyone else with me." Connie smiled. "Well, I guess you just gotta take it like a man.(or woman omfg) Good luck." He high fived you and walked away. It took all of your willpower not to follow him. 

You waited there until you heard Levi's chilling voice say, "Come in." You gulped and opened the door, and nearly ran back out. Levi looked so scary when he was mad. He pointed to the chair in front of his desk. "Sit." You complied, sitting down, and shuddering. He put his head in his hand. and stared at you disappointedly. You squirmed under his gaze. "I can tell you're very nervous, ______, care to tell me why?" You gulped. "B-Because I know I'm in trouble. sir." His emotionless eyes still stared. "That you are. Now, I can tell you, I don't really approve of the nickname, 'Corporal Fucktard'" You cringed. "Y-Yeah...about that..." He sat up straight. "Don't apologize. It will do absolutely nothing." "Now then, who else?" You blinked. "I-I don't understand the question, sir." He sighed. "Who else was drinking? I know you weren't the only brat, you're much to well-behaved to do it on your own." You gulped. "I-I can't say, sir." His expression darkened. "Alright then, take the punishment for all of them." Your eyes widened and you nodded, tears once again pricking your eyes.

"Now, ______, instead of simply making you run laps or clean things, I was thinking of a different punishment for your personal insults." You gave him a questioning look. He got up and walked around his desk to you, lifting you up out of your seat a bit too roughly. "No, I was thinking some good old-fashioned punishment. He pushed your torso over the desk and held it there. You squirmed and pushed, but in that position, Levi was stronger. You fell limp against the desk. You had a terrible idea of what he was going to do but that idea was erased by his hand colliding with your backside in a loud *SMACK*! You gasped, looking back at him wild-eyed. He smirked. "Since you were acting like a child, calling me names, drinking stuff that you're too young to have, I think you should be treated like a child. Yes, I think you are in desperate need of a spanking. Levi smacked his hand down again, causing you to squeez your eyes shut in pain.*SMACK* Tears pricked at your eyes and one fell, leaving a spot on the dark brown desk. Levi rolled up his sleeve and started to rain down smack after smack, alternating between cheeks, hitting your sit spots harder than anywhere else. *SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK* You were crying hard now. Levi kept smacking, then stopped. You could feel his fingers moving around you waistband, and he suddenly ripped your pants down, exposing your underwear. You clenched your fists as he took those down too. You couldn't object, he was your superior, he could do as he pleased. So there you lay, bent over a desk like a bratty child, and being punished like one too. *SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK* You heard the clinking of metal and looked back to see Levi removing his belt. 

"P-Please, Corporal, I'm sorry, I won't drink ever again. I promise." You begged, but he shook his head. "I'm sorry you're such a brat, _____." He said as the leather came in contact with your skin, leaving an angry red stripe. You cried out. *CRACK* "Ahh!" *CRACK* "Oow!" *CRACK* "Aaow!" *CRACK* "Pleaaase!" *CRACK* "I'm sorry!" *CRACK* "Please stop!" You cried and cried but Levi never let up, cracking his belt over your backside over and over again, turning it was maroon as your face once was. And then it stopped, and you were suddenly being lifted off the desk and somebody's thumbs were under your eyes, wiping your tears. "Now, it's over." He said, You pulled up your underwear and pants and stood there in front of him. "______, you are far too young to be drinking. If your friends are pressuring you to drink, feel free to tell me." "I don't ever want to see you drinking again, understood?" You nodded. Levi stood up straight. "Alright then, dismissed." You left but when you were halfway out the door Levi spoke again. "But don't worry, Jean will be punished as well." Your head spun around. "How did you-" He waved you away with his hand. "Did you kids honestly think you kids could be that loud and nobody would notice?" "In fact, after I retrieved what I had misplaced, I planned on going to party and getting all of you to bed." He smirked. "Imagine how terrified they'd be if I suddenly walked in on their little secret." Your eyes widened. "They'd be scared..." You said. Levi waved you away again. "You're damn right they'd be. All right, dismissed for real this time." You left the room, and kind of had a different opinion on Levi. He was a nice guy and all, but just...don't make him mad......or call him Corporal Fucktard.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh omg


End file.
